Transposed cables are used in high power transformers for reducing the circulating currents that otherwise occur between electrical conductors in close proximity and in a side-by-side relationship. In order to cause the strands to adhere to each other for the purpose of resisting short circuit forces, which tend to cause the strands to separate, a layer of adhesive material is applied to each individual strand. Since the actual contact area held by the adhesive material represents approximately 10 percent of the available contact surface, added strand material is generally provided to insure resistance to the shear forces. The added strand material adds to the over-all transformer cost since expensive copper alloys are required for good electrical conductivity, and further, since added transformer volume and dielectric coolants are required to contain the added copper material.
The purpose of this invention is to provide methods and materials for compacting the individual transposed cable strands in order to provide for greater adhesive contact between the individual strands so that less strand material can be employed.